Just Another Cliche
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: Harry has immersed himself into Muggle society-a successful business man and wizard Harry is on top of the world. So it seems anyways, Edward Cullen a newly turned vampire enjoying a life he thought it couldn't have. When these two collid their worlds are turned completely upside down. Dom Harry Sub Edward AU/AH Full Summary Inside "Falling in love is always a cliche"
1. Chapter 1

Harry has immersed himself into Muggle society-a successful business man and wizard Harry is on top of the world. So it seems anyways, Edward Cullen a newly turned vampire enjoying a life he thought it couldn't have. When these two collide their worlds are turned completely upside down. A jip meeting brings these two life's together, awaking a sexual hunger Edward has never known and blooming love Harry thrives for. When these two meet it's love at fist sight- will they be together and fall into another cliche?

"Falling in love is always a cliche"

Dominant Harry, Submissive Edward.

Alternate Universe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

Harry Potter smiled, Harry never smiled, Not lately anyways but at his best mates wedding he had to. This was joyful type day and he did feel genuine happiness for them. Cracking his knuckles he crossed his arms across his chest watching the happy couple dance across the floor.

"Lucky bastards -Eh?" Harry tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. Did this bloke not know who he was?

"Yes," He mused "Very lucky indeed."

Catching the eye of Ron they nodded at each other and Harry was allowed to slip out, slipping a cigarette into his mouth he walked towards his car with one thing on his mind.

Fucking.

At twenty five years old, his naïve days were over. He saved the wizard world and said fuck everything else, these past few years have been great for him. He build a multi million dollars company from the ground up, found out he rather liked dogs than cats and that Ginny Weasley was a annoying twit. Driving quickly down the Seattle highway the America's had given him much more than he expected, the purr of this car was one.

Parking it quickly in the hotel garage, he made his way too the private elevator, up to the very top floor and into the suite.

Where a very pretty blonde twink laid naked on his bed.

Special Ordered.

* * *

"Edward you don't have to go." Rose whispered, Her eyes casted quickly at her youngest and newest brother.

He had only been a vampire for five years, he was fairly new to this world. Transforming from human to vampire was never easy, and it didn't help that Edward was naturally shy and beautiful.

Edward had just joined them after living in Egypt for two years.

He wanted to travel the world, the thing he could never do as a human with his sickness and thanks to Carlisle he could and he did.

Now he has joined his family in Washington.

"I want to" He grinned " I've never actually been to school Rose" When he was human he was home schooled, and in the foster care system many people didn't care about an older child. Edward taught himself, he read and wrote, researched all the way till he was placed in the hospital-where he met his future father, Carlisle.

An he eventually met the rest the rest of the Cullen's after him.

The road was clear and Rose drove quickly, they where going school shopping. He was beyond excited about this, and slightly happy about being back in America. He could feel this was going to be an extremely eventful year.

* * *

 **[Potter Industries]**

"Your ten o'clock is here Mr. Potter."

Harry wiggled his nose, he canceled that asshole so why did he still have the nerve to show up in his office.

"Andrea, have security escort Mr. Matthews out my building." This man was insufferable, trying to con an all powerful wizard is not the best option for anyone.

Then again the muggle world only saw him as a young entrepreneur. Someone they think they can take advantage of because of his age.

"Mr. Wesley is here" Andrea buzzed him, Harry pressed the button under his desk to unlock his door.

"Harry mate" Fred grinned, the twin hair was cut short his face aged incredibly, a strong jawline with a chiseled face, his grin was still deviously _mischievous._

 _"Fred." He nodded_

 _" Lunch time, Lucy tells me you had a bit of fun last night." He grinned, Harry sat back raising a eyebrow. Fred loved to hear about his exploits and they often had lunch together to talk about it._

Grinning he stood up and grabbed his coat when a knock on the door made both males turn to look.

A Volturi vampire stood in civilian clothes.

"Master Harrison" Harry nodded, the vampire was new among the ranks. The Volturi discovers him after he killed half their line after they tried to attack his grandson Teddy.

Since then they've had a cordial relationship.

"The youngest Cullen has returned to America. Master Aro wishes for you to obtain him."

Harry cocked his head-He wasn't a fucking guard dog. Why would he obtain a baby vampire he could give a fuck about.

"Master Aro wishes-" Harry held up his hand.

"I give no fucks about what Aro wants, unless this child is a danger to our world then I have nothing to with this." Picking up his keys he brushed passed the vampire and out the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Fred Weasley grinned, his mate had the best escapades. He was living the wizards dream life. Not that Free didn't enjoy his own life but Harry's was much more exciting.

"Kellings? Or Bells?" Harry asked speeding down the highway, Fred already had a feeling where Harry wanted to go , raising an eyebrow at him Harry smirked nodding.

Kellings it was.

"Who was that bloke?"

"A Volturi vampire, they are the enforcers of this world for the vampire race."

Fred quirked an eyebrow, Harry shook his head.

" They run things different here, even the vampires are. They have cold diamond like skin and only have two eye colors-Gold and Red"

"What's the difference between the two eyes?" Fred asked

"Red are human eaters, while the gold eat animals-vegetarians they call themselves."

Fred snorted but nodded, Harry pulled into parking and tossed the valet his keys.

"Take care of my baby." Sliding him a twenty as he walked into the restaurant.

* * *

" That's a little to tight."

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, he had worn less and tighter in Egypt but he nodded at his sister and tried on another shirt.

He was to exited about school!

"Rose I'm thirsty." Edward mumbled, his eyes flashed over the humans around him. He had never tasted one, an he would never venture from his fathers ways of course but he always wondered.

Fishing out a bottle she tossed it toward him.

They develop a system of carrying around bottles full of blood, of course it wasn't as good fresh from the source but it was just as good. Taking a large swallow he tossed it back and switched out of his clothes.

"Shoes?"

Edward grinned nodding

"Shoes"

They took the clothes up to the register to buy and left the store.

"After shoes, we have to go to the hardware store Esme wants to redo your room a bit. Make it look like your old room in Egypt."

Edward grin widen, he loved his room.

His looked over a balcony of the Egyptian coast. His bed sat high on top of a ledge in the middle of the room with stairs on each side, the floor a rustic brown and large bay windows across the room in front and all around him.

His sheets and curtains where white, silk sheets with green undertones. The wind whipped through his room so he never had to worry about being to hot or to cold. Pictures of his family littered the room, paintings and music on the floor and clothes littered everywhere.

It was his space.

He missed it.

He missed Egypt.

His reminiscing and babbling sister obviously impaired his senses because he ran into a hard chest. His bag fell from his hands and large hands quickly wrapped themselves around him. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Edward slowly peaked up through his lashes capturing the gaze of the most handsome man with the most stunning green eyes. For a moment Edward swears his heart started beating again, this man gazed was so intense and strong. He could not look away even if he wanted to, he watched as his nostrils flared and eyes darken, they trailed down his body hungrily and his arms tighten around him.

"Let him go" Rose growled, his sister snatched him away quickly behind her.

"Rose!" He protested " No please don't!"

Rosalie growled backing them up towards her car.

"Stay away from him." Taking their bags she tossed them and Edward into the car zooming away.

 **[Cullen Manor]**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ROSE?" The rest Cullen siblings glanced up as Rose and Edward came through the door.

" Edward you didn't know him!" she sat to bags down as he stomped past her. "He could have hurt you!"

"But he didn't! He wasn't going to" Edward balled his fist up at his sides

"How do you know that Teddy? You don't know him. He could have hurt you!"

Edward looked down at his feet, he didn't want to admit she was right.

He didn't know him ,but it felt like he did.

Turning on his heal he stormed up to his room.

Big siblings where so embarrassing.


End file.
